Oliver Wood's Great Shower Philosophy
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver slash fic. With the Prefect bathroom closed and the Quidditch locker room in need of repairs, a forced co habitation of the commune shower room gives Oliver the chance to share his 'interesting' philosophy on shower sharing. CH 4 UP ASAP
1. Chapter 1

_A short little fic and a more humorous one to compensate for my angst fest in Gravity Of Love and Naked Truths._

**OLIVER WOOD AND THE GREAT SHOWER PHILOSOPHY.**

" Hey Perce. Got a minute?"

Percy looked up from his position on his four poster bed, frowning at the burly brunette who was crouched over his trunk, yanking things out and chucking them carelessly onto the floor around him. Oliver knew he hated being interrupted when studying for an upcoming exam and wondered what warranted such a blatant ignorance of that known fact.

" Yes Wood?"

" I can't seem to find my favorite pair of jeans in my trunk. Have you seen them?"

Percy rolled his eyes. " It's laundry day remember. We put all our clothes down the chute this morning. I'm sure it went with all that stuff."

Oliver looked up from his trunk, frowning himself as he looked over at the redhead seated in the middle of his bed with the Potions book open in his lap. " You reckon that's where they went?"

" Positive."

" Sounds reasonable."

Percy smirked. " Sounds logical. The jeans were covered in grass stains on the knees and there was mud on the arse part."

" Which is your fault I might add Weasley," Oliver smirked, standing up and slamming the trunk shut on the way. " Not my fault you can't hold your ground in a tackle in a rugby match Perce."

" Well it's not everyday someone like me gets asked to stand in at the last minute and with no previous experience Wood." Percy muttered, hating the heat burning his face as he felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

Oliver just chuckled and moved round back to his bed as Percy moved his eyes back to the leather bound book in his lap. He had a lot to study over the long weekend and wanted to get a head start on everyone else in his year. The fact that the only one in his year was standing in his room right now was besides the point and made the objective mute, but the principle still stood as far as he was concerned.

_Now, where was that page on mixing dragon's blood with the ink of a large..._

" Perce,"

_Great._

" What is it now Wood?"

" I was wonderin' if I could borrow something from you."

Percy simply nodded, not bothering to look up from his book to see where Wood actually was. " Sure. Just make sure you put it back in one piece and not wrecked."

There was a moment of silence. Then...

" But I need to ask if I could borrow something that..."

" Wood..."

" That may seem..."

" Oliver, listen I..."

" A little bit embarrassing but until..."

" WOOD!" Percy bellowed, looking up from his book. His eyes were blazing with such intensity and his irritation evident completely on his face that the Keeper was afraid to take another step towards the bed. " I don't care what you need to borrow from me right now so please just take what you want and leave me to study in peace."

Sighing the Prefect turned his attention back to his book and tried in vain to remember now where was the place he was meant to pick up from. Too many interruptions and he was liable to never be prepared enough for this upcoming test.

_And then you mix the ink and the blood with a soluble solution that then needs to be added to a crystalized powder form known as..._

_Now what does he want ?_

Percy felt Wood was watching him. Looking up once again from his book instead of expecting to see a brown eyed Scotsman looking right at him he got a view of a well sculpted arse cased in white briefs as Wood quickly unbuckled and yanked down his school trousers, then in quick succession followed the school jumper and shirt to leave the briefs as his only means of modesty.

" Just gonna grab a shower before lights out Weasley. Care to come with?"

Percy shook his head. Wood looked over his shoulder and smirked at the redhead before moving to his bed to pick up his shaving bag, towel and what appeared to be a pair of ratty old blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt.

" See you in a few minutes Perce."

Percy nodded, not looking up from his book. " Sure. Later."

"You sure you don't want to change yer mind now?"

The red head looked up, frowning at the scruffy haired boy who was now halfway out of the room, wearing just a very tight pair of briefs that left nothing to the imagination and a towel and those jeans slung over one shoulder. If Percy didn't know any better there was a look of mischief in those puppy dog brown eyes that were looking at him so intently. " Change my mind about what?"

" Coming with for a shower before dinner. Great way to get warm and comfy before walking around a drafty old castle at night you know."

Percy raised an eyebrow. " Really?"

" Yes really! And besides, it's much better to shower with someone than on your own. Gets it done quicker."

Percy snorted. " Bullshit and you know it is. Now bugger off and leave me in peace."

But Wood instead turned on his heel and leaned against the door-frame with one broad shoulder, his arms folding across his smooth, hairless chest and his feet crossed at the ankle. The fading light from outside landed on the tanned skin of Oliver's abdomen in such a way that Percy could make out every single ridge of the firm and compact six pack, noting that despite Oliver's tendency to wax most of his body hair off he still left that little strip of hair that went from his belly button and disappeared lower and into his barely there briefs.

_Not that I'm interested in guys in that way. Just noticing how fit he's gotten since taking up Quidditch again after the summer break. And has he always worn briefs that were so tight I could make out the outline of his cock? Didn't realize it was so big and thi..._

" So wanna just do it with me already?"

Percy blinked. His gaze shot up from his musings of Oliver's hair trail and were wretched into spot with the amused glance from the Keeper's hazel orbs. Inwardly he cursed the heated sensation of a blush already forming on the ridge of his nose.

" Pardon?"

Oliver smirked and seemed to Percy's mind looking him up and down a little bit too slowly for it to be thrown off as casual. " Shower with a real man Perce my boy. Maybe learn a few things while your at it."

Percy's blush, it seemed, was getting redder by the minute if the higher temperature was anything to go by and the widening grin on the Quidditch player's pout was anything to go by. " I...I think I better skip it just for today Wood. Maybe next time."

" You sure?"

Percy quickly nodded his head and lightning quick turned his attention back to the book that was, thankfully now thanks to now feel the start of an erection firm up in his jocks, an exceptionally large one.

_Oh the fuckin' irony..._

" Okay then. But I'm holding you to your word Perce. Sooner or later I'll have you."

Percy was able to keep his head down until the door to their dorm finally closed and the click of the lock was heard. At then a very flustered and red faced Prefect dared look up from his book and look at the place where the Scotsman had been standing only a few seconds before.

_I wonder if he actually means what he said._

" Of coarse not you dolt," Percy muttered, subconsciously giving his hard on a quick grope and adjustment before turning his attention back to the book. " Wood's just a playful guy who loves his innuendo. I've got nothing to fear."

_Except that communal showers are scheduled for tomorrow morning and the Prefect bathroom is closed for repairs._

Percy's eyes widened, fear suddenly coursing through him as he was then made to realize the situation.

_Oh shit..._

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Part two of a humorous diversion from my normally twisting and turning fics. I will have part two up of I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK soon and the next part of NAKED TRUTHS and GRAVITY OF LOVE as well. Also in the future look out for an update on IT'S A KILT THING and maybe more Oliver-centric fics. With added Percy-ness of coarse!_

**PART TWO - FIRST STEP IS - GET TOTALLY NAKED AND COMPLETELY WET**

_It'll just blow over. _

_Maybe some miracle will fix the Prefect bathroom by morning. _

_Any minute I'll be granted the powers of Dumbledore and be able to travel back in time and make singular bathing compulsory at the beginning of Hogwarts 1000 years ago._

_Or I could skip showering all together tomorrow morning._

_But then that would look suspicious, not to mention totally give Wood the giggles and mirth when I'm stinking out that morning's DADA class._

_Maybe I could..._

" What are yer yammerin' about in there now Weasley?"

Percy cursed, frowning up at the canopy of his bed and thinking of something smart to say back to the freshly showered Quidditch player just outside the tapestry around his four poster. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud and now had to deal with the possibility of seeing a naked Quidditch jock any second when he parted the curtains.

_Here it comes. Mr I'm-so-hot-I-could-shag-even-straight-as-an-arrow-Diggory is about to enter the building._

And, on cue and right on time he heard the padding of footsteps come from Oliver's side of the room come right over to his bed. Already he could see the Quidditch maniac part the curtains and poke his still wet brunette haired head into the slight gap in the hangings and shake it around like a wet dog that had just finished it's bath. Percy turned his head in the sound of the rustling. And waited. There was a movement of something being poked through the curtains, a slight chuckle from the boy from the other side when he did. But nothing. No head and no wet blankets tonight it seemed.

" Wood, what are you pla..."

Then there was a louder chuckle as Percy eyed his curtains as they swayed a bit from side to side. Yet still no Oliver Wood poking through and saying hello.

" Wanna kiss my old fella goodnight for me Percy?"

_Old fella? What could Wood possibly mean by..._

And then Percy glanced down just a bit more lower where the curtains were parted.

" OLIVER WOOD! THAT IS SICK!"

Oliver had stuck his fully hard cock in between the gap in his curtains and was swaying it from side to side, his laughter becoming louder upon hearing Percy's outburst. A second later Percy glanced up to see two hands come through to part the curtains just enough for the owner of said hard on to poke his other head through, a grin wide and cheeky plastered on his face. " Just wanted to show you what yer missing out on Weasley. Pretty impressive don' ye think?"

And again, as it seemed only around Wood, Percy felt the beginnings of a blush form on his cheeks. " You really have got a one track mind haven't you Wood?"

" Only when it comes to what matters the most my stuck up redhead."

Percy's nostrils flared. " Piss off!"

Oliver chuckled, still swaying his hips from side to side to make his erection bob up and down in the air. " All in good time Prefect boy. Now what else's do you think we could use this for?"

" Use what?"

Oliver simply pointed at his cock, raising an eyebrow. " Surely something as impressive and majestic as this deserves something worth while for you to be in it's presence."

Percy gaped at the other lad. He knew the Quidditch captain had a really big ego but god, this was the real proof in the pudding right there.

" Well?"

Percy looked up from his musings to see the burly brunette grinning at him from the far-side of the bed, still swaying that damn python of his from side to side and, now and then, up and down and all around. " Well what?"

" See anything ye'd like to get a good grip on? Maybe...need a little, well, hands on tutoring with perhaps Weasley?"

Percy gulped. Oliver winked. The hard on twitched.

_Hard on? Twitched?_

Percy quickly glanced under the covers he was in. Then he realized why Wood was being so cheeky and why those hazel eyes had, for the past minute and a half, been darting from his cock to Percy's crotch area under the sheets.

_Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bu...Oh shit! I said that out loud..._

" I'm not sure that's wise Perce. You'd never be able to handle it all in one go anyway."

" You are perverted!"

" No. Just considerate."

_That's it!_

Percy grabbed his wand from the night-stand and pointed it directly at Wood, eyes glaring at the Quidditch jock and daring him to argue with it. Instead the bastard just laughed. Actually laughed! " Just fuck off and go to bed Wood. And for god's sake put some boxers on before someone walks in and sees that."

Wood raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "And what would the problem be if they did waltz in unannounced Weasley? It's not like there are girls in this part of the tower and we all have cocks that get hard you know. But then again I am talking to you."

Percy's eyes flared. " What the fuck is that supposed to mean ?"

Wood shrugged as he then pushed his way further into the curtains till they were closed around him. Percy prayed to whatever god was listening that the other boy would not take a step closer with that..._monster_ still at full salute. And why all of the sudden was his brow breaking into a sweat and his hands were shaking just a tad when Wood was standing there, hard and completely naked and grinning down at him from across the bed like he's the cat that's got the cream?

Wood, damn him, seemed totally oblivious to the other boy's plight of racked nerves and chanced second glances. Instead the Keeper was smiling at him, one hand resting on his hip while the other reached down to give the erection a few quick tugs. " Still on for tomorrow Perce?"

_Bugger. He still remembers. Guess too many bludgers to the head does not result in short term memory loss._

" I don't know what you are talking about Wood. Now bugger off and go to bed."

Wood just smiled. " Ah, but I do Weasley. I am going to introduce you to the joys of co-habitation of a shower stall tomorrow morn. Make no mistake."

" You'd have to drag me out of here first."

The brunette shrugged. " Actually I thought of just putting a body bind on you and then levitate you there without fuss, but by all means do it your way. I'm sure all the kicking and screaming like a first year_ girl_ won't attract any unwanted attention in the slightest way."

_Bastard._

" And what makes you think I would be interested in sharing a shower with some thick Quidditch jock like yourself."

" Why thank you for the complement Weasley! I always thought my dick was thicker than most and now you just confirmed it!"

Percy glared. " That's not what I meant and you know it!"

" Aye, but the way you keep casting glances at my manhood makes me think otherwise. Which also tells me the reason why, despite the notion you have got a stick shoved up your arse when it should obviously be this," Wood grinned, giving his hard on a quick pull," that you do want to shower with me."

Percy snorted and decided to cut the conversation where it was. Quickly he dove down under the covers with his wand, pulling them up till they reached his chin and snapped his eyes tightly shut. " This conversation is over you one track minded prick."

" Goodnight to you too Weasley."

" Bugger off Wood. And Good night."

Wood chuckled and a second lated his curtains were pushed open and then yanked closed again as the other boy exited. Listening intently Percy made out the sounds of his roommate moving from one side of the room to the other, presumably setting up his gear for the morning Quidditch practice and the trip to Hogsmeade afterwards. The sounds of curtains being yanked open and then closed then followed, the barely there sound of the word Nox muttered from the other room that turned off all the lighting in the room and bathing it in total darkness.

_Finally! Now if he can just forget about the shower roster tomorrow and the fact the Prefect bathroom is closed and..._

" Oh, and Weasley?"

Percy groaned. " What Wood?"

" I took the liberty of checking the roster for the shower times for tomorrow and low and behold, Gryffindor sixth years have got the whole place to themselves and the Prefect bathroom is closed for repairs. Which means..."

_Oh god..._

" That you and I have a date with destiny Prefect boy! Prepare to be amazed at the Great Oliver Wood Shower Philosophy!"

_Great. Can picture him punching the air right now and grinning like a goddamn idiot while doing it._

" 'Night Wood."

Another sound like muffled laughter from the other side reached his ears as Percy laid his head on the pillow. For some reason, despite him being pissed off at the brunette, the Prefect chuckled in turn.

" 'Night Weasley."

--------

" Wakey Wakey my dear Prefect! Time for Oliver Wood's Shower Philosophy lesson number one !"

_Wonderful. And I haven't even opened my bloody eyes yet._

First he opened one eye to cautiously check how the coast was, then upon seeing his curtains still drawn and no Oliver Wood in sight slowly opened the other as he started to untangle his lean body from the sheets.

" You were groaning in your sleep earlier. Was I any good?"

Percy snapped his eyes left and came face to face with the smirking burly boy that was Oliver 'I'm still buck naked as last night' Wood, sprawled out next to him and propped up on one elbow. A scruffy brunette haired Scotsman who's eyes were shining with clear mirth and amusement at the situation before them.

Wood seemed undeterred from his nude state. He smiled as he watched the redhead blush redder and redder, those baby blues of his skimming his nude form and the Keeper chuckling when, as last night, they latched onto his cock just a few seconds that decency required. " It's called morning wood Perce. Apt name don't you think?"

Percy just shook his head and muttered a curse under his breath, pulling the sheets again over his body and up to his chin. " What time is it?"

" Quarter past seven. We're already fifteen minutes late for our first lesson so I took the liberty of going through your wardrobe and grabbing what you'll need."

_Went through my stuff ? Without even asking ? What if he found..._

" What did you get without my permission?"

If Percy wasn't a combination of totally pissed and totally embarrassed he would have laughed at Wood's eyes as they widened comically at the sounded order. Instead he looked where Wood motioned with a nod of his head to the foot of the bed they were both sprawled out on. A pile of items met his gaze.

_Towel, bar of soap, scrubbing brush, loofa sponge, shaving kit, bottle of water based lubricant, can of shaving gel, facial scrub..._

_Wait. Bottle of water based lubricant? _

" Oliver, where did you get the..."

All Percy caught was the quick feline grin from the Scotsman before he leapt off the bed and walked around to the pile, his erection bouncing up and down and slapping the firm surface of his stomach with a 'thwack' sound. " Get your arse into gear Weasley. I'll meet you in the commune bathroom in ten."

Percy could only stare as Wood promptly shrugged on a bathrobe he noticed that was booked at one of the poster nails of the bed, then grabbed all his toiletries and stuffing them into what appeared to be one of Wood's sports kit bag that also seemed to be crammed with other shit as well. " But I want to know what the bottle of lube has to do with..."

But then Wood grinned, looked him right in the eye and winked. Bloody winked.

" I'll be counting down the minutes Weasley. And for every minute you are late I will have to punish you with a good hard spank on the arse."

" But you still haven't answered my..."

" Ten minutes. Better get moving my little student. This class waits for no one."

Percy fumed as he watched the retreating rear of his supposed teacher exit the room and down the hall.

_There is no way in hell I am going along with this supposed Shower Philosophy of that bastard Wood. No way. Not in a million years. Not as long as I have a breath in my..._

_--------_

" Took you long enough. If you wanted time for a morning wank you only had to have asked."

" Lay off Wood. I'm here aren't I?"

Oliver, with a grin that now seemed permanently etched on that pouted mouth of his, simply loosed the belt around his bathrobe and shrugged the whole thing to the floor, leaving Percy once again graced with the presence of a totally starkers Quidditch Keeper. And as before the effect just made Percy's face burn bright red and his eyes skim up and down the lean and muscular body despite himself.

_Lean, hairless legs...smooth, flat stomach with a defined six pack...arms so broad and muscular they could break a Quaffle in two...back down to that nice, long, thick piece of..._

" Take a picture Weasley. It'll last longer."

Percy's eyes snapped up to Oliver's voice, but instead of seeing Oliver's face the other lad abruptly turned around and started the hot water pouring from one of the shower nozzles in one of the nine shower cubicles that were along the far wall of the bathroom. Any other sane man would have used the turned back of the Keeper as an opportunity to check out his impossibly taunt, hairless arse cheeks that were slightly jutted out from his lower back as Wood leaned in to test the water temperature with his hand. But Percy's mind was racing with one thought.

_Nine shower cubicles and he's only started water in one. That could only mean that he wants...that he and I..._

_Oh bugger._

" Not yet."

Percy looked up at Wood, who was now turned back to face him and was moving over to where he was standing. Percy could only stand there and gape as the smirking boy pried the towel from his hand and threw it to the floor, then let Oliver strip him completely of his sleep shirt and pants.

" I don' know why yer bother wearing all this shit to bed Weasley," the brunette muttered as he yanked down the sleep pants and helped the redhead step out of them without tripping. " Yer only gonna hafta remove it all to get dressed in something completely different in the morn anyway."

" Well some of us were not blessed with looks such as yours Wood," Percy snapped back, wrapping his arms around himself and looking past Wood at the shower stall with the water running hard onto the tiles. " Now let me just run my shower and we'll be done before the seventh years come in."

Oliver looked at Percy for a minute, his gaze traveling slowly up and down the pale lithe figure with freckles dotting sparse areas of the smooth skin. " I'm afraid that's not how it works with lesson one Perce."

" What do you mean by that?"

Oliver's grin broadened. With so much as a yelp of surprise from the redhead Oliver had thrown Percy over his shoulder and, laughing and nearly tripping on the blue and white tiles underneath his feet, carried Percy over to the shower and dropped him smack bang in the centre, directly underneath the hard hot spray from the faucet.

Oliver was still chuckling hard, watching the Weasley curse and stutter water as he floundered around under the water like, ironically, a fish out of it.

" Looking real good there Prefect boy. Step one should be a cinch now even for you."

" Which is fuckin' what Wood? You got me naked, soaking wet and..."

_**Thud!**_

Wood cleared the space in under a second, pinning a now wide eyed Weasley against the back wall of the stall with his hands on the slender hips of the Prefect, and in doing so placed his own broader, bronzed form underneath the running water. Percy's eyes wanted to suddenly watch every drop as they cascaded down the tousled brown hair, across the smooth cheeks and pouted red lips, right down lower to the thick neck and broad shoulders and smooth, firm chest. And as for the rivets spiraling down the ridges of the flat six pack...

" Jesus Christ!" Percy gasped, Wood grabbing his hips hard and yanking him back to be flush against the Quidditch player and both directly underneath the spray. He tried to gain purchase with his feet on the slick flooring but failed. A smirking Wood caught him by wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and pulling him close.

" Slippery little sucker aren't you," Wood purred, grinning when he felt Percy's arms come to grasp him cautiously at his hip. " But you are doing well so far. Getting nice and wet and very, _very_ slick. Should be top marks for you by end of this I wager."

Wood watched the water rain down in little rivers along the curve of Percy's back, and lower still to cascade over an arse that, until just that very second, he thought was as flat as a pancake. Rather it was round, very firm and white as could be.

_In other words, perfect for yours truly._

Oliver leaned in, biting down lightly on the lobe of Percy's right ear and making Percy shiver. " Now that we've got stage one out of the way, ready for stage two of my great philosophy Perce?"

Percy rolled his eyes, his expression still prissy despite his nakedness and close proximity to another naked boy. A sudden chill descended over him and made the Prefect shiver.

" What's...what's the second part of your philosophy then Wood?"

The Keeper grinned. " You are a eager little beaver aren't you Perce? But then you always liked a subject that was, ah, _hard _to grasp shall we say."

Percy felt Wood buck up hard against him, feeling the hardened rod of flesh that was Wood's cock rub against his inner thigh in a deliberately slow fashion.

Percy knew he should be repulsed by this, pushing Wood away the very second he felt the moist head of the prick graze past underneath his ball sack. He had Penelope after all.

_But damn if little miss prim doesn't make me feel half as bloody good as Wood is now._

Wood knelt down at the corner of Percy's eye, watching the Keeper open the sports kit bag he had thrown just outside the shower stall. He was vaguely aware that Wood was rubbing small circles at the small of his back with his free hand while doing so, touched by the small gesture of comfort.

But it stopped when Wood was back flush against him, erection pressed tightly next to his own quickly forming one, grinning as he held what he had retrieved in front of their eyes.

Body wash. Mint scented.

" Step two Weasley is..."

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter in the raunchy adventure that is Oliver Wood's Shower Philosophy and a work of caution - it gets really, ah, interesting from here on out, so head the M rating of the fiction and it's slash nature before reading on. If Chapter 2 had you hot and bothered, then the next few chapters will not be any different. Enjoy_

**CHAPTER 3 - LET THE SOAP GET EVERYWHERE AND IN EVERYTHING**

" I hope you have a very good reason for doing this Wood."

" Oh I do my lithe redhead. I do indeed."

It took all of Percy's self control not to burst out loud at the comment, even when he felt the Keeper grin into his neck before the brunette pulled away and look into his eyes with that playful expression within the brown orbs. Percy could swear he could see the laughter just waiting to come forth in those eyes and wondered what the other boy had found humorous of their currant situation.

_I wonder what he's finding so amusing about this. I mean, it could hardly be that he's got me naked and wet and in a very tight spot and..._

_What is he doing..._

The prefect gaped as Oliver flipped open the cap and began pouring a steam of the lime green gel into his other hand,then some on the loofa that he held in the other.

" Ready for lesson number two Percy boy?"

" And that would be what ? Using soap to get clean perhaps ? Because I hate to break it to you Wood, but I am rather up to date on that step in the process of bathing you know."

" Oh I don't don't doubt that. With the amount of time you spend primping and preening yourself in the Prefect's bathroom it would put even Rita Skeeter herself to shame."

" Then why on earth are you..."

Oliver raised a brow.

" Filling a loofa with liquid mint body wash ? To make a valid point in my philosophy."

" Which is what exactly ?"

The Keeper smiled. Without a word Wood stepped back a bit from the redhead as he hooked the loofa around his left wrist with the small rope circle it had at the end. The Prefect's blue eyes watched every muscle move in that toned body as the Quidditch player knelt down to retrieve the body wash from the corner of the cubicle, intently taking in the droplets of water that cascaded down the strong back and the broad, smooth chest, going lower and cutting deep little trickles into the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Making the soft brown hair a darker shade of black. The brown hair at the start of his groin glisten and shine under the harsh light and constant steam that rose from the tiles.

Percy shook his head and turned away to fix his stare at one of the white tiled walls that made their small cubicle. Screwing his eyes shut he willed for his erection to die down, trying to get some sort of order and self control back into the proceedings lest he'd become a complete and utter mess. All that went straight to hell the minute Percy felt a soapy hand wrap tightly around his erect cock and another pull him close to a bulkier, muscular body. A second later the loofa was pushed into the small of his back while said hand on his cock left it as soon as it had come, only to be placed rather softly upon the centre of his chest.

" Hey now. No nodding off while class is in session Weasley."

Percy could have hit Wood. Taking in the rather cheeky look as the Keeper just continued to hold him closer than necessary while keeping the loofa pressed in the small of his back and his other hand on his chest region, all the while seemingly moving their cocks closer and closer until Percy was almost certain they would soon by touching.

" And what is," Percy gasped, coughing slightly when little darts of water shot into his mouth as he opened it to speak. " And what..._oh god!_...is this meant to be proving exactly ?"

Oliver leaned his head in, nibbled the curve where neck met the shoulder area and making Weasley shudder. " The next step in my philosophy my dear student, is the proper use of soap application to a nice..._wet.._.._.hard_..."

" Cock ?"

Oliver leaned back, amusement clear in his eyes as he looked right at Percy.

" I was gonna say body Prefect Boy, but if you're wantin' lessons of that persuasion I'd be happy to oblige ye if ya want."

" Actually..."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. " Yes dear student of mine ?"

" Let's just stick to the shower lesson for now okay ?"

Oliver looked at him funny. And for Percy he thought he could detect a hint of disappointment in those brown eyes when he declined Wood's offer. But it was gone in a flash when the broader boy flashed him another of those winning grins and promptly moved away from the Percy's body altogether, so quickly in fact that he nearly tumbled forward at the loss of contact.

" Now, on with the lesson and no more interruptions okay Weasley ? Or there will be repercussions."

" Such as ?"

" Remember those spanks on yer arse for every minute you were late gettin' here for my lesson ?"

" Yeah ?"

" Well, if yer misbehave or I have to repeat myself I'll drop what I'm doin' and throw you over me knee and do it right here."

Oliver chuckled as the Prefect going bright pink.

" Are we in agreement then Weasley ?"

Percy nodded, quickly backing up a bit to lean against the wall behind him, flinching when his bare arse cheeks touched the colder surface of the tiles. As he did so Wood moved up closer and directly under the spray, his eyes trailed straight at Percy's own as he held up the loofa in his left and his soap covered right hands in front of them.

" It is my belief, in my great shower philosophy lesson 101, that you need to use the right tool for applying the soap to every area of the body. To accomplish this you need to make sure you are applying the soap with the right tool as to get it in every orifice and crack there is."

Percy raised his hand slightly as if in class. And just like in class as a Professor would do Oliver nodded in his direction, keeping his face blank. " Yes ? You in the front there. Weasley isn't it ?"

_Wood does take this subject rather seriously. May as well play along..._

" Professor, I was wondering...stop giggling Wood! This is your idea !"

" Sorry Mr Weasley. You were sayin' ?"

" I was saying Professor, what is the idea of the loofa and the bare hand in relation to the soap application theory you have ?"

" Excellent question. And to demonstrate my point I will need a volunteer from the class. Who would like to step up and take it ?"

Oliver made a dramatic show of looking around the cubicle as if in front of the a large classroom, his eyes lighting up as they came back to rest on Percy. " You there, the hot little thing with the curls of red hair. Step up and the lesson will begin!"

Cautiously the redhead stepped back under the spray at the same time Wood stepped up, both now directly under the water and so close that Percy swore he could feel the heat that was not from the water radiate between them. He thought he would be better at controlling his reactions by now after seeing Wood naked now for almost ten minutes, but the minute he felt that naked palm touch his right pectoral and the loofa hit his left he just about lost it.

And Oliver, the cheeky bastard, seemed to be having the best fucking time of his life.

" The skin is a very delicate and highly sensitive organ, as well as the body's largest one, so when dealing with cleaning it we must be very delicate, but also very, very thorough. Which leads us to decide which of these two ways is best to apply soap evenly but also enable it to get in every space we can reach. With me so far Weasley boy ?"

Percy gulped. Oliver chuckled a bit, the sound deep and rough in the back of his throat.

" Go on...Professor."

" Observe," Wood muttered, beginning to move the loofa and the naked palm on his chest in small, concise circular motions. Percy dropped his gaze to watch those larger hands as they moved across his chest, watching as the soap within palm and loofa sudded and bubbled against the creamy wet skin of his chest, then flinching slight as Wood began moving both down just a fraction to rest on his upper abdominal area.

" Which felt like it was better ?"

Percy blinked, looking up to see his teacher looking directly at him. " Pardon ?"

Oliver smirked. " Do I have to bend you over already Weasley ?"

Percy shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in order. " The...the hand felt like it was better Professor."

" And why was that Mr Weasley ?"

" Becau...because to get the best results it is better to use two objects that are similar rather than different."

Oliver nodded. " Aye. And why else ?"

At the corner of his eyes Percy saw Wood toss the loofa into the corner of the cubicle, then bring his free hand up to begin rubbing it together with the already soaped up one. All the while those brown eyes of the Quidditch player never leaving Percy's own, even when he slowly bought up the two soaped up hands up against Percy's stomach, just above his belly button. " The other reason Weasley ?"

" The other reason is...that if you use a more abrasive object on a softer one, it's liable to..._fuck_! "

" Not quite," Wood chuckled, beginning his circular motions once again on the pale skin. The amusement clear on the Captain's face as he kept casting glances up from his motions to the rather perplexed face of his shower companion. " Hands are better in part two my redheaded shower buddy cause', not only is it less irritating and abrasive on such smooth and silky skin as yours, with fingers you can be sure to get in everywhere with the soap. For example,"

" What are you..."

" No talking during class unless asked Mr Weasley. Or else!"

Percy was quick to close his mouth at that, leaning his head back a bit and feeling the hot spray cascade down his throat while feeling Wood slowly move his hands around and round his entire stomach region, once in a while a fleeting skim of his pubic region with the tip of a finger or a hand staying a little longer than necessary just above it. Then a second later the Keeper would change tack, moving the slick hands at a snails pace up his sides and all over his arms, still applying the thick layers of suds in the slow circular fashion as before. This, coupled with their strained erections brushing up now and then as Wood moved and the heated gaze those brown orbs were continually levelling at him was enough to make the blood pool right out of Percy's brain entirely and straight into his cock.

_Don't you dare pass out! What ever you do, do not bloody give Wood the satisfaction of knowing he's got you right where he wants you._

That was what the Prefect heard his brain say, but down stairs was another story entirely, with just the one word spun around over and over and over again.

Or, rather, just two.

_Fuck me. Now!_

Okay. Maybe it was three.

Oliver chuckled at something, but at what Percy did not care as he felt those wonderful calloused hands move around his shoulders and start a slow stroking motion up and down the entire length of his back. And damn it if he could not resist and arch it into the motions of the Keeper's hands when he did. In return Percy felt the pressure of the hands press harder into his flesh, the strokes becoming a bit quicker and just a tad rougher, but never straying past the junction where the back ended and his arse began to peak out.

" You are indeed a quick learner Weasley."

Percy grinned at him, a first he thought in the entire outing.

" Well I do have an excellent teacher it seems after all."

The Keeper smiled, leaning in and placing a fleeting kiss on Percy's nearest earlobe before pressing his lips against the inner shell. " And I've never had a student quite as willing as you. Should make the next few steps quite the crack. In more ways than one."

Percy blinked as Oliver bought his gaze up to meet his own.

" You mean there are more steps ?"

" Of coarse. But for now let's continue with this one. Turn around."

Percy stared at him for a split second, then quickly spun around and on instinct flung his hands out to the wall in front of him, spreading his legs slightly apart as to make sure he did not slip on the wet tiles underneath his feet. He could not hear anything from Wood, but straining over the pounding water on the tiles Percy could just make out his breathing, which was fast becoming coarse and laboured. His musings of why this was were cut short when Wood's hands clasped his on his shoulders, feeling the other boy come up behind him and stand rather close, shuddering when he felt Wood move his cock to nestle just underneath his ball sack.

" Very good student you are Weasley," Wood praised, his hands once again moving briskly up and down the broad expanse of his back. " Should get a gold star at the end of this I reckon."

Percy laughed despite the heated friction of both the hands on his back and the sensation of the rather large cock just resting underneath his hyper sensitive testicles. Wood wasn't moving around as much as his hands granted, but Percy swore he could feel the brunette moving that stiffened rod of flesh ever so gently back and forth between his balls and the underside of his left leg.

Oliver's large hands swept back and forth and two and from his shoulder blades, down the sides and back again. Then once in a while dip under to rub soothing circles of suds and palm against the flat expanse of his belly and chest.

" Feel how much better it is with skin on skin. How I am able to get into every part of your body with my fingers when compared to the loofa. Better don' ye reckon ?"

Mint tickled his nostrils as Percy closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the feel of skin on skin, sensing how the Keeper slowly ran his hands back and forth his broad back and letting the thick fingers trace the outline of the ribcage at his sides, along his narrow hip bones to down the sides of his rather upper thigh area. But not, he noted, taking advantage to once take a grope of his cock or balls.

" What about my..." He muttered, glancing back over his shoulder to see the fantastic vision of the bronzed and wet Keeper bucked up behind him. Oliver quirked a an eyebrow at him questionably as he bought those hands to a sudden stop at his narrow hips and grasping them gently.

" What about your what Weasley?"

Percy shook his head, sending droplets flying everywhere to hit the tiles and some even to smack Oliver in the face. He was about to apologise despite the water from the shower head already doing a fine job of coating him in enough of the stuff, but was stopped as Wood chuckled, then his eyes widening in surprise when Oliver moved his hands around his stomach and chest to move him up and flush against the broader body of the other boy. Percy felt his whole body connect with the other one behind him, shivering a bit as he felt the full force of the water pour directly above them both and eloping them whole. Almost like their own personal cocoon of warmth, suds and skin.

He felt Wood's laugh in his shoulder blades when he pressed his back up against the Keeper's broad chest, wriggling around a bit till that hard on of his came to rest just slightly in the cleft between Percy's arse cheeks. He was about to question the move but was cut short when Wood's hands, both somehow still covered in suds and slick with water, came around his front, one quickly taking hold of Percy's own erection in a tight fist and the other, his right, landing flat palmed against his stomach.

" This is...some interesting philosophy you have here Wood," Percy gasped, feeling Wood's stubble covered shin rest on his left shoulder. The other boy began to start that maddening circular motion on his stomach again, while the other one seemed content to just hold his erection and not move at all.

" It seems I have a very appreciative student as well. Your Professor is very, very pleased with your progress."

" And what," Percy chuckled as he felt the hand on his stomach begin moving just a fraction lower, " Is the next step ?"

" You really want to know ?"

Percy nodded, then rested his head back against Wood's right shoulder as he once again surrendered to the feel of skin on skin. Then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Wood begin fisting his cock within that calloused hand that possessed it rather willingly. " You ready for the next step ?"

_Oh god yes..._

Percy simply nodded again, words beyond his reasoning at this point.

The unreal sensations were just too much for one boy to handle by now.

There was a little chuckle as Wood, still fisting his cock and rubbing circles on his stomach, moved those full lips right next to his left ear. He paused for effect as if to admire the wet, wanton look his companion had there and then, then leaned in to gently press a kiss against the nearby lobe. And then it came. Whispered all so quietly into his ear that Percy had to strain against the pounding sound of the water on the tiles to hear it.

" You do me."

TBC...


End file.
